Fantasy
by xB2UTY
Summary: Hermione returns to their seventh year at Hogwarts with a new fascination of yaoi manga. Soon though, she begins to have fantasies about Harry and, unfortunately, Malfoy. Slash DMHP.


Fantasy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the rightful property of J.K. Rowling; not me.

Summary: Hermione returns to their seventh year at Hogwarts with a new fascination of yaoi manga. Soon though, she begins to have fantasies about Harry and, unfortunately, Malfoy.

Warnings: Slash, a very OOC Hermione (very fangirl-stalker-ish type), and M/M sex. This disregards HBP and DH, and Voldemort has been defeated.

Pairing: Draco/Harry =)

Hello all! This was inspired by looking through fics in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, in where Haruhi got addicted to yaoi manga and unknowingly made Itsuki and Kyon to live out her perverted fantasies. And, no, you do not have to actually know what that anime/manga is about. Anyways, enjoy!

Words to know:

Manga – Japanese comic books.

Yaoi – gay porn pretty much.

Uke – submissive/bottom.

Seme – dominant/top.

Now you all know a bit of Japanese! Hurray! (Whether or not you can actually pronounce the words correctly is irrelevant).

--

A bright blush settled over the bushy haired girl's cheeks as she read through the passage in her book. She was currently sitting in a compartment with Harry and Ron in the Hogwarts Express. Thankfully, neither of the boy's were paying her any mind, thinking she was too busy reading some boring book again. Oh if only they knew…

Now, Hermione was never the type to read comics or anything of the sort; she'd much rather read a book with knowledgeable worth which furthered her learning because things such as comics were childish and unrealistic. But, at the beginning of the summer when her cousin came to visit they brought with them a stack of comics, or as her cousin corrected her, manga. Pestering her to no end, her cousin forced her to at least read one book, so she did. And she was hooked.

Hermione was disgusted with herself with how she couldn't look away from the pages when her very being screamed at her to do so; for these weren't just any kind of manga they were _yaoi _manga, or more correctly, gay porn. It felt so wrong to be reading it, to be relishing in the forbidden love which the manga foretold, but still she couldn't stop. Even when she got to the highly graphic scenes depicting the men's fairly intimate relationship, and she felt like she'd pass out from all the blood rushing up to her face, she didn't look away.

So now here she was, reading the manga as if her life depended on it, hiding the manga behind a fairly large textbook. Her breathing became more erratic as the passage became steamy. She pulled at the top of her shirt in an effort to relieve the intense heat she felt. Was it getting hot in here? She continued on, her eyes glued to the page watching as the submissive moaned loudly as the dominant thrust into him, and she involuntarily let out a little moan of her own.

"'Mione, are you okay?"

Startled back to reality, she snapped the book closed and looked up sharply at Ron and Harry's worried expressions. Blushing profusely, she stuffed the book away and began laughing nervously. "N-nothing's wrong." She replied. The two boys weren't convinced.

Harry got up and moved over to her to place a hand on her forehead. "Well, you certainly don't have a fever. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Hermione stared into his wide emerald green eyes. She never noticed how big and lovely they were; they were always obscured by those ghastly glasses he wore. _'He'd make a good uke…' _Hermione gasped, covering her mouth as her blush darkened. She couldn't believe she had just thought that about her best friend! What was the world coming to?! Damn yaoi.

"Err, I think I just need a bit of fresh air, it's too stuffy in here." She said quickly, pushing herself up from her seat and hastily leaving the compartment. As soon as she was out, she clutched onto her chest and tried to calm her breathing. God, she must be going crazy. Even so, she didn't take back what she thought about Harry. He _would _make a good uke. With his lithe seeker body, his beautiful viridian eyes, and his cheery aura. And with his past, he needed someone to protect him, to love him like he deserved.

Hermione let out a yelp as someone rammed into her, causing her to fall to the ground. Looking up from her position on the floor, she saw none other than Draco Malfoy. He sneered down at her and she glared back fiercely. "Out of my way, Mudblood." Hermione stared up at him with loathing as she got up. The boy towered over her, intimidating her. Her mind started to wander away from her current predicament, back to the yaoi fantasies which were becoming more and more frequent. With his strong build and tall stature, he could easily be a seme.

Seeing she wasn't going to do anything, Draco huffed and walked down the hallway, disappearing into a different compartment. Hermione shook her head furiously, trying to rid herself of the dirty thoughts which were plaguing her mind. Damn her cousin!

"_D-Draco!" Harry breathed throatily, bucking his hips up to meet Draco's thrusts. He moaned and writhed beneath the blonde's ministrations. His arms wrapped around Draco's torso, holding on tightly, his nails creating scratch marks across the pale flesh of Draco's back. Harry's head was thrown back in ecstasy as Draco's thrusts became more frantic and rough. _

"_You're mine." Biting Harry's neck in final claim causing the raven to cry out, he came, spilling himself deep within his lover. Harry came as well, arching his back, spurting long streams of semen over himself and Draco. "All mine." Draco whispered possessively, leaning down to kiss Harry's swollen lips._

"_Yours," Harry confirmed…_

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione shrieked, no doubt catching the attention of the whole entire train. As she banged her head on the wall, many of the train's occupants scuttled out of their compartments to see one of Hogwarts' smartest students, slowly losing her mind. Scared, most people retreated back into their compartments, while others wondered if they should get some help, though some, mostly Slytherins found the whole situation highly entertaining and smirked at the Gryffindor.

Harry and Ron shared a glance with each other, before pulling Hermione back inside. Hermione wrung her hands in her uniform skirt and stared determinedly at the floor. She didn't dare look up on the chance of seeing Harry's face. The vivid image of his ravished expression while he was being fucked relentlessly by Malfoy was still fresh in her mind, and even though it hadn't really happened, if she looked into those green eyes again she'd surely faint.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You're acting a bit crazy." He stated. A bit crazy was an understatement. Hermione was absolutely ludicrous, but he didn't dare say something like that.

"I-I'm fine, really I am." She said, her voice trembling.

"You don't seem fine." Harry deadpanned. "You were fine before we got on the train, but as soon as you started reading that book, you started acting a bit antsy. What was in that book anyway?" He started reaching for her bag, but Hermione quickly jumped from her seat and snatched it, holding it to her chest tightly. She found herself staring up into her best friend's face with something akin to panic and felt the familiar heat rushing up to her face. Harry quirked a curious eyebrow at her and tilted his head in question. Hermione then idly wondered if it _was _in fact possible to get a nosebleed from seeing something so cute, like all the manga's said.

She began laughing nervously and reeled back from Harry's questioning gaze. For the rest of the trip she dodged Ron and Harry's inquires about her mental health, and held onto her bag as if her life depended on it. This was going to be a _long _year.

--

^^; Er, I hope you enjoyed it (despite the fact that it was so depressingly short) and hopefully that two paragraphs with Draco and Harry will tide you over until I update again. Thanks for reading!


End file.
